


Mama, I'm coming home.

by DreamFixer



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fights, Love, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamFixer/pseuds/DreamFixer
Summary: What if Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Washington had a daughter of a one night stand they had back when Taylor was married to Ayani? Follow Lilly Taylor through her life, her struggles and her story.Set after season one, Wash survived.I had to change the story a little bit so that everything makes sense.





	1. fall and rise.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction just for fun, especially to clear out my head after a long work day. It is one of the first I ever wrote and it's not finished yet. I'm not sure how long it'll get, but I just had to write some Terra Nova fanfictions, since there's only one season of this amazing show.  
> This fanfic got a lot of drama in it, somehow I just have a thing for it. I really hope it's not too much for your likings. Enjoy the story!

Smoke and darkness was everything that filled the room in which a young girl, barley 18 found herself in when she woke up. Her eyes felt heavier than ever before, her brain felt like it’s bursting out of her head. Black, unruly hair hang all over her face, her usually tanned skin had a lightly green shimmer on it and was bruised black and blue. She could hear people scream out on the street and the fear in their voices showed that there panic all over the place. 

It was chaotic.

And inside this chaos she thought she heard it again, like so many times the previous week. She was sure the wind carried her mother’s voice to her, saying her name, soft and loving. But again, it was another imagination, a trick, played by her ,mind.

Of course it wasn’t her mother next to her, how could it be? She’s still stuck with him, and now that her barely conscious brain can process this, she clearly recognizes his voice.

“Do you already give up, my dear?” Finally she could open her eyes, and again she found herself in the same dark room she has been trapped in for the last few days. Or weeks? She stopped counting and lost every sense of time. But she won’t give up. Her parents raised a soldier and right now she had to be one. She glares at him, her ice blue eyes full of burning hate.

“Stop staring at me like you’re trying to make my head explode. Get up, we’re leaving.”

That was the last thing she expected. She thought he’d torture her more, maybe trying to get some more information out of her. But leaving? She never thought that this was a part of their plan. Did they give up?

She was ripped out of the thoughts when she felt the man's firm grip on her am. The pain she felt got worse and it shot through her whole body like an electric shock. After they made it to the street she knew why they were leaving. Everything was in ruins; bodies were all over the place. The smell of burned down houses hang heavily in the air, here and there you could still here the crackle of the fires.

“What the hell did you do to this place?” was the first thing Lilly managed to say in an unsteady voice. Her mouth was completely dry and every word pained in her ribs, but she had to know. All these innocent people didn’t deserve to be killed by a private military that took over town. With each passing second her blood boiled more and more in her body, and with every crying human being they passed her despair grew. She knew what it felt like to lose everything because of these emotionless soldiers. 

“That, dear Lilly, happens if somebody tries to fight us. And that’s exactly what will happen to your idiotic Family and home.” A bright grin appeared on the man’s face. If you looked at him, you wouldn’t think that he’d be able to wear a smile like that. His muscular body and his pale skin made him appear like he’s a Vampire. Large tattoos covered most parts of him and his bald head let him look almost ridiculous. But Lilly knew better by now, she knew that he wasn’t nearly as funny as he looked like; in fact, he was not the kind of person you’d wanted to joke with.

But right now, this frightening man looked more than pleased with himself.

His satisfied face was enough for the young girl to finally lose her nerve. She gathered her strength and with one, hard pull she freed herself of his death grip. Like already said, her parents raised a soldier. She has always been a good fighter and even now that she’s hurt she managed to hit him hard enough to distract him. He definitely wasn’t prepared for her to fight. Lilly took her opportunity and ran, she ran like never before. She tried to ignore the killing pain she felt. She needed to get away. She had to find a way back to her family. She needed to protect her home.

 

tbc...


	2. Fallen soldiers

Commander Nathaniel Taylor, the leader of Terra Nova and Lieutenant Alicia Washington, his second in command, don’t seem like people who know weakness. It’s a powerless emotion and that’s nothing they’re wasting their time with; in the end, they have a colony to run.

But still they found themselves sitting on her bed again. Alicia’s silent sobs were the only sounds that filled up the house; her husband stroked his hand through her hair, trying to calm her. The warm room is filled with memoires of their long lost daughter. That’s enough to even break a soldier like Lt. Washington.

 On the desk right next to the window you could still see all the pictures she chose to decorate it with, which didn’t change all those years. She was still there, the young Lilly Taylor, always with a bright smile on her face and surrounded by her closest friends and of course her family. A family which now is broken.

Her guitar stood beside a shelf and even her Tabaco still remained there, like she never left.

The girl and her parents always got into arguments about smoking, but now, they saw how useless all these fights were. A waste of the short time they had together.

Today is her birthday. For the couple on the bed it’s the worst day of the year. On this day, exactly 3 years ago, they took her.

Trying to kill Wash wasn’t enough for them, they decided to break the Commander; they wanted to force him to give up. Lilly was the key to their plan. The Phoenix group took her to the future, and before the colonist realized she was gone they blew up Hope Plaza. There was no way for her to return, even if she survived.

A knock on the door made Alicia look up with a still wet face of all the crying. She shared a confused look with her husband. Everybody knew that they are not available for the colonies problems on this day, except it really is an emergency.

“Stay here.” Nathaniel said. “I’ll open the door.”

He pressed a soft kiss against his wife’s temple and got up. He stopped in front of the door for a moment, sighting. He needed a moment to put his emotionless military Façade back up again. Immediately after opening the door he ordered in a strict voice: “What the hell is going on? This better be good.”

It’s Shannon. Of course it is. Nobody else would have the nerve to come here on this day.

“I’m sorry to disturb Commander, especially today, but we got a situation here.” 


	3. plans on top of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right now my chapters are pretty short, but I'm trying to change that while the story progresses.

When Lilly finally felt like she is out of reach for the phoenix soldiers, she carefully got on her way to her apartment. While she dragged herself through the streets, she thought about the events of the last few hours. Why would they destroy this town? They controlled it, they owned it. Nobody cared about this small city in the middle of nowhere. It was ruled by gangs ever since the economy broke down a few years ago. So why would they go through all these troubles, and more important, leave all their power behind?

Her thoughts raced through her brain, and then she finally understood and the truth hit her like a truck: They are ready; they found a way to fulfill their plans.

They must have found a way to build another portal, leading a way to Terra Nova and now, they want to take revenge. That’s where they wanted to go to, and that’s where they wanted to take her; probably to kill her in front of the colonists. Her pace got quicker by that thought. They want to return and destroy it, this time for good. She needed to reach her home before they did.

She dragged herself into the tiny apartment she got herself when she first arrived her all those years ago. A quick call and a few waiting minutes later, her best friend Sarah knocked at her door. “Goddamn Lilly, what did they do to you?” Just now she realized how bad she was hurt. Dried blood was all over her clothes and bruises covered her face.  “I’ve been worried; you’ve been gone for 2 weeks!” But Lilly just shrugged her concerned friend of by pointing out “I’m fine, that’s not the important thing right now.”

Sarah wanted to argue, but as she saw Lilly’s serious face she let her continue:

”They found a way to open another portal and right now they probably prepare the last few things to go there and finish what they’ve started 3 years ago. I need to be quicker. I’m going to leave as soon as possible, find the portal and go home. Are you in?”

She could see the concern in her friend’s eyes and she started to worry that she had to do it by herself. Of course she knew that her plan was risky and that she would probably pay with her life if something goes wrong, but it’s worth a try. She had to try. Even death was better than living in 2152.  But of course Sarah didn’t disappoint her, this girl was always up for crazy plans. “I guess I can’t send you on that suicide mission by yourself.” She whispered with an exited voice. That was all the information Lilly needed to get started. Every passing second decided over the rest of her live.

She overheard many conversations between the soldiers while she was their prisoner. She knew exactly where to start her search for the new portal.

“I need to go to the old glass fabric outside of town. I’m pretty sure that we’ll have luck there.” She informed Sarah while packing a few things into her backpack.

“But Lilly, don’t you think that there will be a patrol inside the building? We can’t fight a whole army by ourselves.”

But Lilly was one step ahead of Sarah.

“Don’t worry, I got a plan.”


	4. new hope

“What kind of situation, Shannon?” obviously annoyed, Taylor tried to get rid of the cop.

“Some of the scientists recorded Portal activity, sir. You better come to the Command Center and check it out.”

Portal activity?

That’s impossible. They destroyed the portal 3 years ago it didn’t seem like the scientists in the Future found a way to build a new one, or at least one that ends up in the exact same time and place the old one did.  There’s no way to calculate where a portal leads to, it was coincidence that they ended up here, 85 million years B.C., like planned.

But maybe they finally found a way and maybe that’s the way they could get their daughter back.

“Alright Shannon, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Get Guz and Malcom there too.”

With that Jim jogged away, leaving Taylor alone with his new found hope. He closed the door and got back to Lilly’s room. His wife was sitting on the edge of her bed with tears back in her eyes and an old Family picture in her shaking hands. He kneeled down in front of her, slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb, an attempt to wipe her tears. Nathaniel spoke to her with a soft voice:” They need me in the Command Center. Stay here, I can handle the situation on my own…I’ll stay in touch with you over the Comm.” Alicia could hear the change in his voice. Something definitely wasn’t right. “What’s going on? Sure you don’t want me to join you?” But her sobs were proof enough that she couldn’t work in this condition.

“They found Portal activity, maybe just wrong alarm but I have to check it out. If the people in 2152 found a way to contact us again, I’ll be there. Shannon, Guz, Malcom and I will meet up in the Command Center to discuss our next steps.”

She wanted to argue, he could tell by the look on her face, but he quickly stopped her.

“I’ll be fine, Alicia. We’ll just go to the portal and see what’ll happen. I’ll check in with you as soon as I got any news.” He rose to his feet again, and with a last ‘I love you’ he took his leather jacket and his gun and left their house.

As he joined the others, they were already in a heated discussion on what to do next. “Any news yet?”

But instead of an answer he only got silence. He raised an eyebrow on them, commanding an answer. Guzman was the first one to find the courage to speak up:” The Portal is opened, Commander. But we still don’t know who opened it or why. We should head out with a few soldiers to see what’s going on.”

“So why are we all still standing here?”

With that, Guzman fell silent again. He had a helpless look on his face and watched over to Shannon in the hope he would continue, what he, for once, actually did:” We don’t think that it was opened by scientists in Chicago. We were able to locate the signal, and it came from a small town in California. That’s where the phoenix group is based.”

That was the last thing what the Commander needed right now. He coursed under his breath and ran his hands through his hair. “Well, then it’s time to finally destroy this bastards. Guz, get the soldiers ready and prepare the colony. Shannon, we are heading out to the portal to see how many they are and what they are planning. Malcom, try to use the opened connection to somehow reach the U.S Military base in Chicago and tell them that we might need some help in this situation. They have to stop the phoenix group walking through the portal.”


	5. fight or flight

When Lilly and Sarah arrived at the glass fabric, they hid behind some old ruins of houses. As they expected, there were about two dozen of soldiers inside and outside the building.

“So, what’s your ‘great plan’ to distract them, Lilly?” Sarah asked with a stressed out voice.

“It’s an easy one, really. You just stay here, and if you get my signal, run!”

“What signal?” But the question came too late, the blacked hair girl already stormed of, around the building. After a few minutes, which felt like hours for Sarah, she understood what Lilly meant. Her sign was pretty obvious: A damn big explosion immediately got everybody’s attention and she ran for the building, meeting Lilly at the entrance. “You were right; this really was a good plan.” She said with a big grin on her face. But the joy of them wouldn’t last long. Two armed soldiers ran towards them, but before the man in uniform even realized what was going on, Lilly already had them on the ground with their own weapons pointed into their faces. With a hit to their heads, they both lost consciousness.

“That’s our chance, let’s go” Lilly breathed out.

“Lilly, I told you I’d come here with you, but you know I can’t come to Terra Nova with you.” Tears shot into Sarah’s eyes at the thought of leaving her Best Friend. Ever since Lilly arrived and they worked together, they were inseparable.

Sarah wrapped herself around Lilly and she hugged her as tight as possible, forgetting how bruised Lilly was for the moment. She whispered “I’ll miss you” into her ear and let go of her again, to look at the blacked hair girl one last time.  “Listen Sarah, as soon as I’m back and my family found a way to use the Portal for the colonies advantage, I’ll find a way to contact you and get you and your family there. I promise. And I’m sure –“ That was the moment she realized that one of the soldiers was back on his feed, attacking the young girls again. “Run Sarah! I’ll be fine, just get out here safe, I love you!” The trust in Lilly’s voice was enough to make Sarah leave at once. She knew better than to argue her friend in situations like that, she was way too stubborn.

As soon as Sarah was in safety, Lilly started to fight like never before. She was exhausted, but simply couldn’t stop, not so close to the goal line.  But all her affords weren’t enough.  Too late she discovered the knife in one of the soldier’s hands and too late she realized that he threw it right at her direction. Pain shot through her body again but it wasn’t too late to run for the portal. Once again she had to select her last power and run for her life. And when she finally reached the portal, her vision started to blur. The world was spinning like crazy, and once again she heard her mother, saying her name.


	6. Finding home

As Commander Taylor and Jim Shannon arrived at the portal, the air filled with tension. They wanted to see if the Phoenix group will come through but at the same time the thought about this private military sent a shiver down their spines. The wounds of the last time they came here were too fresh to strew salt into it.

They hid behind some trees, not far from the portal, to have a good eye on it. Both sat there in silence for a few minutes, their Sonic’s ready to shoot. They contacted Malcom and told him to open the connection on their side as well, and waited. 

After what felt like hours of waiting, the portal started to activate again, shinning in a blinding blue light.  Their eyes were on it, their Sonic ready to be fired.

A second later, the light died again and what was left wasn’t like expected. Instead of a fully armed Army they found a single person standing there with one hand against a tree to support the shaking legs. The other hand was pressed into the abdomen, blood strained and a hood deeply in the face, breathing heavily.

Jim and Nathaniel both stood there, frozen by the surprising turn of events. Taylor was the first one to move as the person collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. The closer he got the more he realized what was happening. The closer he got, the more familiar the person seemed. Black hair fell out of her hood, darker like the night and as he kneeled down right next to her she looked up and what he saw made him shake visibly. The bright blue eyes of Lilly, which looked so much like his own, stared blankly at her bloody hand. She looked up as she realized he was right next to her, scared and in pain, with tears rolling down her cheeks. As his brain finally processed the shock he wasted no time and pressed one hand down on her wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. With his other hand he put down Lilly’s hood to have a better look at her and as he tangled his fingers into her now exposed hair, he found himself speechless for the first time in a long.

“I finally made it?” It was barley a whisper, her voice was nothing but an unsteady mess, but she needed a confirmation that this wasn’t a dream or once again one of her visions. She needed to be sure that she was home.

Her father found his voice again and answered in a deep and smoothing tone:” Yes sweaty, you made it. You’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.”

Shannon appeared at their side, his Comm ready in his hand to update Terra Nova about the turn of events. He told Malcom to close the portal again, and Guzman to send a few soldiers here to keep an eye on it. He ordered his wife to the infirmary and told her that they’ll be there in about 20 minutes. The medic kit was in his other hand. He concentrated on the instructions Dr. Shannon gave him to help Lilly.

Taylor barley recognized any of this. He was too shocked that he held his daughter in his arms again after so many years of losing hope. He couldn’t keep his eyes of her and he kept whispering comforting words to her while he carried her into the truck.

With every passing minute it became harder for Lilly to stay awake. Her eyes felt too heavy. She was too tired. So she slowly drifted off, her fathers voiced disappearing again. The last thing she heard was him begging her to stay awake, but she couldn’t hold on any longer


	7. prayers

Alicia still sat in their house and she had no clue about what happened, only a few clicks OTG. But what she did realize were the hectic voices and a rover outside. The noises sent a flood of panic through her, remembering what happened the last time the portal opened. She headed to the door, and as she stepped outside she saw the Rover heading straight to infirmary.

A thousand scenarios ran through her head and fear spread in her body. Was Nathaniel okay? She wasn’t a religious woman but right now she prayed that he wasn’t hurt, or worse. She crossed the colony as quickly as possible and entered the infirmary. The Chaos confused her for a moment and it took her a little while to realize what she saw. Jim Shannon stood near the bed, explaining something to his wife, while Dr. Shannon treated a patient. Nathaniel kneeled right next to the bed on the opposite side, with his back to Alicia. He was holding somebody’s hand tightly and even as a nurse came by to get him away, he refused to leave. Only as the nurse pointed at Alicia he turned around and stepped aside. She locked her eyes with Nathaniel’s for a moment and saw the concern in his eyes. As she took a closer look into the bed she understood why. Lilly lied there, unconscious, and covered in blood. Alicia found herself unable to move, tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Her husband rushed to her side and took her into his arms, while Dr. Shannon and the nurses made some scans and talked about several injuries and other medical stuff. Only when they started to move Lilly’s bed, the parents parted and asked for an update.

“Lilly got inner bleedings and some of her wounds are infected. If we don’t take her to surgery right now, she won’t survive the night.”

The Doc wanted to leave again but the unease of the Commander and Lieutenant made her stop again.

“She’s in good hands, don’t worry. We’re doing everything that’s in our power to safe her. I have to go now.”

With that, she was gone again.

The newest information’s were too much for Wash, she collapsed against the wall, tears streamed down her face and she shacked badly. Right now she didn’t care who saw her like that, right now she didn’t care that she was Lt. Alicia Washington, second in command of Terra Nova, and she didn’t care that her military façade fell down.

Because right now she was a mother, and her daughter was gone for 3 years.

And right now, her daughter was on the verge of death.

 

Several hours passed until they came back into the room. Alicia and Nathaniel got up from their chairs they settled into and joined Dr. Shannon on Lilly’s side.

“Is she going to be alright, Doc?” Wash asked her, not leaving the young girl out of her sight.

But as she didn’t get an answer, just a worried sigh, so she looked up and begged Elisabeth for a clear sentence with her eyes.

“Lilly’s injuries were worse than first expected and her infections already turned into a sepsis. Her body was too weak for the operation and her heart stopped beating. We were able to revive her, but had to put her into artificial coma, so her body can regain strength. The next few days will show if she’s strong enough to fight this. I’m so sorry…We did all we could.”

With one last look at her Patient she ordered the nurses out of the room and left.

“She’s strong. If she survived 3 years all alone in the 22th century, she’ll survive this too. “

Nathaniel pointed out with as much confidence as he could bring up in this moment.

“You can’t know for sure…I can’t lose her. I can’t live with the fact of her being gone, this time for good.”

“Don’t say that, Alicia. Please don’t. We can’t give her up, not yet.” He kissed his wife on the forehead and sank into his chair again, holding onto his daughter’s hand.

Alicia had no other choice but to join him, and wait for her to wake up. And the second time this day, she prayed and begged to whoever was up there, this time to safe her child.


	8. rising from ashes

Again, all Lilly could see was darkness. And once again her eyes felt heavy and her brain felt like it was about to burst out of her head.

And again she thought she heard it, her mother’s voice. She didn’t want to open her eyes, she was too afraid that this phoenix idiot would appear again and her mom would be gone.

She dreamed of coming home. When she thinks back she remembers her father’s face clearly. She didn’t want to wake up. She didn’t want to face reality just yet; she didn’t even want to have a reality in 2152.

But then she heard voices again, this time her father called for her. It felt so real, and without thinking about it she opened her eyes. Her visions were blurred and she could barely feel her body. She blinked her eyes a few times and turned her head into the direction the voices came from and she couldn’t believe her eyes: It wasn’t a dream, she really was home. Her father smiled up to her and for a moment she thought she saw tears lingering in his eyes.

Without thinking long about it, she tried to sit up to finally be back in the arms of her parents, but the still narcotic pain forced her back on the bed again.

“Welcome back Miss Taylor. Don’t move too much just yet, your body needs some time to gain strength again.” Lilly moved her head to the side a bit and saw Dr. Shannon right next to her father.

She turned her aching head to the other side of the bad and finally saw who she waited to see for 3 years: her mother. As soon as their eyes met, Alicia teared up again, but this time it was because of relief and not pain. The older women tangled her hand into Lilly’s long hair, now even unrulier than usually. Not a world left her lips, the shock about having her daughter back stole her voice, she was too afraid she might disappear again.

“You had some bad wounds, we had to operate you and we had to put you into coma. That was almost 2 weeks ago. We need to run some tests on you now, to make sure no permanent damage was done.  Ready?” She heard the doctor saying.

Lilly felt her mother’s hand wandering out of her hair and to her shoulder to leave the doctor some space to work, but Lt. Washington never completely pulled away. Right now, she needed to know that this was real and not just another dream, which usually turned into nightmares in the blink of an eye. While Wash still sat in her chair right next to Lilly, Taylor moved around to join his wife on the other side the bed. Dr. Shannon ran many different tests and when she was done she left the room to give the family some privacy.

Lilly tried to speak up, but her throat felt like she ate nothing but sand the last two weeks. The Commander understood her quiet plead and brought a glass of water to his daughter.

When she found her voice again she spoke: “I’m so sorry, for everything.” This was something she wanted to tell them since day one she had to leave. The guilt about every single stupid fight they got into, especially the one they had right before she got back to the future, almost killed her inside.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. We should be the ones who’re sorry. We should have protected you. We failed you.” The last words were nothing more than a whisper, lingering in between of Lilly and Alicia.

It was Nathanial who broke the silence after those heavy words.

“There’s no use to blame ourselves right now. We all made mistakes, but we got another chance. This time, we’ll make it better, I know that for sure. We really missed you, you know? We learned from our failures.”

Lilly put the glass of water on a table next to the bad and grabbed her dad’s hand as an agreement to his words.

“So, what did I miss in Terra Nova? Did you manage to run the colony without me?” She said in a mocking voice to relax the atmosphere a little bit.

“Well, it wasn’t easy after we cut ourselves off of the future, but we found ways to survive. The first few months were hard, with you being stuck on the other side of the portal. But I’d be more interested in what happened after they took you? How did you get away of the phoenix group?” The Commander said, back to his usual deep and calm voice.

“That’s a really long story, one I’d really prefer to have at home, not here in the Infirmary with tubes hanging out of my veins. Let’s just say I never really got away from them, I just learned how to fight them the most effective way. What did you do about the new portal they built? The one I got through when I came back here.”

“We didn’t do anything, actually. This time the brass in the future was quicker than 3 years ago. As soon as we told them what happened they sent soldiers as a little surprise for the phoenix group. By know there shouldn’t be many left of them.

We’ll use the new portal like we did the old, you know, to get supplies and we’re also planning on getting new pilgrimages here as soon as everything settled down again. But the colonists are more than happy to be connected to the future again.” Wash said, her voice also got back to normal again.

“That’s great to hear.” Lilly said with a little yaw in between her words. Now that she knew for sure that she was safe and home, she didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to stay awake, with her parents and keep talking until there’s nothing left to say. There was so much to catch up with, but her exhausted body screamed for a few minutes of sleep. Her mother immediately realized Lilly’s fear of dozen off, and soothed by calmingly stroking her cheek.

“It’s alright sweetie, get some sleep. We won’t leave again, never again.”

With that, Lilly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, and for the first time in a long, she didn’t wake up by nightmares.


End file.
